Will Love Conquer All?
by OuranGirl55
Summary: When Tamaki Suoh gets his best friend Kyoya to admit his feelings for him, he's overjoyed. But the one thing that stands in the way of their love is the one person who can make or break Kyoya: His father. Will Kyoya continue to follow his father? Or will love conquer all? (Rated M for adult themes and because of my paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

"Kyoya-kun?"

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyoya stopped typing and looked up. Tamaki Suoh stared back at him with wide purple eyes. He'd come over to study for an upcoming exam, but had ended up playing the piano with Kyoya's older sister, Fuyumi, until Kyoya's family had left to attend a play. Kyoya himself had been typing up a paper, but had switched to journaling when he had finished.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic retort, but closed it when he saw Tamaki's face. The blonde was blushing madly, and was no longer looking Kyoya in the eye.

"What's bothering you, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked quietly, closing my laptop.

"Do you like guys?" Tamaki blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth. Kyoya froze, eyes wide.

"Oh no, Kyoya, I'm so sorry I asked-"

"Baka! Don't apologize." Kyoya rubbed my forehead in irritation.

"Do you?"

Kyoya glared at him. "What kind of question is that, you idiot?!"

"C'mon Kyoya!" He cried. "I'm your best friend! You can tell me!"

Kyoya slammed a fist down on the table. "No!" He roared. "I don't ok."

Embarrassed by his outburst, Kyoya quickly opened his computer and continued journaling.

"Liar."

"Excuse m- H-Hey!" Kyoya cried out as Tamaki flipped him onto the bed.

"I. Said. Liar." Tamaki said, crawling on top of Kyoya.

"W-What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Kyoya struggled against the blond teen, but Tamaki was just as strong as Kyoya was smart.

"Tell me the truth Kyoya. Do you like guys?" Tamaki's voice was low and -dare Kyoya even think it- sexy.

"N-No." Kyoya stammered. His heart pounded in his chest, and he wished for the love of God that Tamaki would stop looking at him like that.

"You sounded a little unsure...If I kiss you, will you push me away?" Tamaki whispered. His lips were only a few inches away from Kyoya's.

"Y...Ye..." Kyoya couldn't say it.

"Thought so." Tamaki whispered, and pressed a soft kiss to Kyoya's lips.

Every thought in Kyoya's head dissapeared when Tamaki kissed him. He barely even felt it when he Tamaki removed his glasses, putting them God knows where.

'I would never be more dissapointed if you ever turned out to be gay.'

Kyoya's eyes flew open at the voice in his head.

'Gays are a sin, and I will not allow a repulsive creature such as one in my home.'

Kyoya's eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sorry father.' He thought.

'But this is something...'

'I cannot deny.'

"Tamaki..." Kyoya whimpered. Tamaki pulled back, and pressed a finger to Kyoya's lips.

"Don't say anything. Just let me take care of you."

Kyoya nodded slowly.

"Ok." He whispered.

Kyoya had never felt a way before.

He mewled and whimpered as Tamaki touched and teased him. He called out his name life a saviour. Tamaki seemed to be everywhere, planting kisses and touches all over his body.

Tamaki kept things slow, letting Kyoya saviour the feelings. He had wanted this more than anything else, but never assumed he'd get this far.

But since he got to, he would do it right.

In all the years he'd known him, Tamaki ahd not once seen Kyoya even a fraction as vulnerable as he was now. Truth be told, it turned him on.

"T-Tamaki." Kyoya pulled the young blond up until they were face to face once more.

"Tell me what you want." Tamaki murmured, planting soft kisses all about Kyoya's face.

"You." Was all Kyoya said.

Time was lost as Tamaki continued to pleasure Kyoya to his fullest extent. Kyoya could focus on nothing but the waves of pleasure than flowed through him, building and building until a final release in sweet ecstasy that left he and Tamaki trembling.

When it was over, Kyoya began to cry.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, arms wrapped around the dark-haire teen.

"How do I explain this to my father?" Kyoya sobbed. He buried his face in Tamaki's chest. "If he found out about us, he would disown me."

Tamaki kissed Kyoya's forehead. "He won't find out, because we won't say anything. We can just keep this between us."

Kyoya sat up. "But that's not fair to us! We should be able to love each other without fearing consequence."

Tamaki sat up as well, a small smile on his face. He reached over to the bedside table and gave Kyoya his glasses. "You know, I kind of like you more when all you think about is money."

"I'm serious, Tamaki." Kyoya said. "We have to tell him."

Tamaki thought about it, then sighed. "Alright. But no matter what happens, you have to promise to let me take care of you when I need to."

Kyoya nodded.

Tamaki kissed him, a long slow kiss. "I love you." He whispered uncertainly.

Kyoya smiled. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! Thank you for reading.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I check and recheck, and I use spell check, but I still manage to miss something. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're what?!"

"A couple. Mommy and Daddy made it official." Tamaki made kissy faces at Kyoya until he blushed.

"When did this happen?" Kaoru asked, arm slung over Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru stared at them, eyebrow raised.

"A few days ago. We didn't want to tell you guys right away, we still had some things to figure out." Kyoya said with his trademark smirk.

"And I need to know right now. Are you all OK with this?" Tamaki said. "Because if you aren't, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I love the host club, but if we can't be accepting of one another, then there will be no host club."

Hikaru stepped forward. "Sir, we aren't gonna stop accepting you because you're dating Kyoya."

"Yeah," Kaoru said. "We love you for you, not for who you love."

"That's right! We love you both for you!" Honey said, hugging Usa-chan.

Mori nodded.

Tamaki lit up. "You guys are the best!" Even Kyoya gave a genuine smile.

Kaoru stepped forward. "Do either of your parents know?"

Kyoya's smile vanished, his expression turning dark. Tamaki put a hand on his shoulder. "Mr.. Such is aware of us." Kyoya said. The others could tell from the tone of his voice if Mr. Ootori knew.

"What do you think Haru-chan will think?" Honey asked.

"Think about what?"

There was a quiet gasp as every man in the room turned towards the door. Haruhi stood there, confusion and suspicion in her large brown eyes.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Well..."

With one swift movement, he pulled Tamaki to him, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other hand holding Tamaki's chin.

"Tamaki is... taken." He rumbled sexily.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki scolded, blushing.

Haruhi's eyes got impossibly bigger. Everyone waited in tense silence for her to say something.

Slowly, she strode forward until she stood just in front of the two.

"Well?" Kyoya murmured. He had let Tamaki go, and stood facing her, arms crossed.

Haruhi took his hand, then Tamaki's, and pressed them together. When their fingers entwined, she smiled.

"I think it's beautiful."

Kyoya's eyes widened in shock. "You do?"

Haruhi nodded.

"You both work well with one another. I think you'll make each other very happy."

Tamaki smiled brightly, hugging Kyoya tightly around the waist. The twins smiled, and honey spun in happy circles with Mori. Kyoya remained frozen.

"Are you alright, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya relaxed, face slipping into his usual smirk.

"Yes, of course."

Tamaki released him. "Alright, business time people! Get into costume. Alice in Wonderland again."

Everyone scampered off, leaving Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki kissed his cheek.

"Isn't our family the greatest?" He said, giddy. He didn't see Kyoya roll his eyes.

"Yeah, the greatest." His tone was bitter, but before Tamaki could ask about it, Kyoya walked off.

"He's thinking about his father."

Tamaki jumped at the sound of Mori's voice behind him. The gentle giant stood there, face stoic as usual.

"I told him we don't have to tell, but he's so set on being honest with his father. I just don't want to see him hurt." Mori patted him on the head.

"Just support him." Mori said. "Love him."

Tamaki nodded. "I will. Always."

"Then no use worrying about it anymore." With that, Mori went to change.

"Don't worry Kyoya." Tamaki said softly to himself. "It doesn't matter what your father thinks. I'll always love you." He left.

Behind a pillar, Kyoya stood, having eavesdropped on the private conversation.

A lone tear ran down his face.


End file.
